In The Distance
by bittermelody
Summary: Cosa accade quando una storia importante viene sottoposta alla dura prova della distanza? Riuscirà la storia a resisterà o si perderà nei chilometri che si frappongono fra i protagonisti?


**In The Distance**

**Summary: **Cosa accade quando una storia importante viene sottoposta alla dura prova della distanza? Riusciranno due persone che si sentono legate nel profondo a tener testa a tutti quei chilometri che loro si frappongono, non rinunciando a vivere le proprie vite e a raggiungere obbiettivi importanti per sé stessi?  
Una cosa è sicura: scopriranno la propria individualità, il lasciar vivere colui che si ama e non tappargli le ali. Ma cosa succede quando le aspettative vengono infrante a causa di un oscuro segreto celato per paura di spezzare un sogno?  
Una storia che inizia alla fine della quarta stagione di IS!

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi principali e il background sociale dei fatti narrati con riferimenti alla città di Toronto non appartiene a me, bensì è prodotto della The-N...storia e fatti narrati nella FF appartengono invece alla sottoscritta!

* * *

**Capitolo 1: Un nuovo inizio.**

Una stanza anonima si lascia invadere dai raggi timidi di un sole sul punto di sorgere all'orizzonte. Il balcone aperto accoglie a pieni polmoni la lieve brezza che smuove le tende che con la loro semitrasparenza celano ciò che si trova al di là di esse. I lievi sospiri di vento che trapelano e i raggi del sole che filtrano attraverso le piccole fessure che si intravedono tra una maglia e l'altra, riempiono l'ambiente della dolce fragranza del mattino.

Con la loro audacia, l'uno smuove le lenzuola di un letto, adagiate su di una figura che vi giace immobile, mentre gli altri lambiscono ciò che di quella sagoma valica la copertura che la avvolge.

Nulla sembra turbare la perfezione di quel momento. Tutto tace. Tutto è immobile. Sembra come se la frenesia della vita quotidiana si fosse spenta in quei pochi attimi di silenzio, prima di turbare nuovamente ogni animo speranzoso di ottenere quello che desidera, almeno una volta nella vita.

Ignaro del gioco che ormai vento e sole sono intenti a portare avanti da un po', quel corpo esile, adagiato su un materasso che ha ceduto al suo peso, prendendone la forma, continua placidamente a rigenerarsi, trovando giovamento nel riposo. L'addome si alza e si abbassa seguendo il ritmo regolare della respirazione, rallentata ancora per poco.

Lentamente il sole inizia a scivolare sul letto, avvolgendo il suo ospite in una calda morsa. Con il passare dei secondi, la luminosità della stanza aumenta e anche la traiettoria del sole inizia ad essere percorsa dalla sfera luminosa. In lontananza si iniziano a percepire appena i rumori della città che si risveglia. Il rumore di veicoli che iniziano a sfrecciare nelle strade sono un chiaro sintomo del fatto che il cuore pulsante della vita di tutti i giorni è sul punto di risvegliarsi.

:

Il suono incessante di una sveglia riempie quella stanza al quinto piano di uno degli alberghi più costosi di tutta Londra, cercando di destare l'ospite che la occupa. Un braccio sottile spunta da sotto al lenzuolo, che fino a quel momento l'ha tenuto nascosto, e si stende per arrivare a premere la sicura che farà cessare quel rumore insistente. Una volta disattivata la sveglia, la mano, autrice del atto, scivola sul volto della sua proprietaria, indugiando sugli occhi, che lentamente iniziano ad aprirsi.

È l'alba di un nuovo giorno. Un giorno in cui tutto cambierà. Tutto sarà diverso. Sarà semplicemente un nuovo inizio!

Jude scosta lentamente le lenzuola dalla sua esile figura e si siede sul bordo del letto, indugiando un po' troppo in uno sbadiglio che la scuote per brevi istanti. Facendo confluire le sue forze, indebolite dal recente risveglio, nelle gambe, si alza. Attraversa a passi insicuri la stanza sino a giungere al balcone, ancora aperto, che affaccia su un piccolo terrazzo. Scosta le tende e, ancora scalza, mette piede all'esterno, immergendosi nell'aria ancora umida e fredda del mattino.

Inizia ad inspirare a pieni polmoni per riuscire ad assaporare ogni fragranza che la circonda. Lo sguardo scivola sui dintorni e si riempie di grandi palazzi tutti diversi. Alcuni sono semplicemente delle palazzine poco ricercate nello stile, ma molto eleganti. _Probabilmente degli appartamenti_, pensa immediatamente. Altri sono molto più imponenti e hanno alcune facciate a vetro trasparente infrangibile, attraverso le quali si ha una vista all'interno, riuscendo a dare un'occhiata all'ombra di tante scrivanie. _Quelli saranno sicuramente degli uffici_. Scorge infine dei bar, dei ristoranti, delle edicole capendo di essere circondata da tutte quelle cose che all'occorrenza potrebbero servirle e il suo cuore si gonfia di gioia.

Trascorsi altri brevi attimi di tranquillità, semplicemente ad ammirare ciò che le è di fronte, rientra nella sua stanza d'albergo, da' un'occhiata all'orologio e si dirige in bagno. _Ho un'ora per prepararmi_.

Prima di togliersi il pigiama, aziona il getto d'acqua delle doccia per farlo riscaldare un istante prima di immergervisi sotto.

L'acqua le scivola calda sul volto, togliendo anche quel rimasuglio di sonnolenza che potrebbe trovarvisi. Le mani scivolano sul suo corpo, così cresciuto negli ultimi tempi, ricoprendolo di schiuma dal dolce profumo di vaniglia. Il suo preferito!

Tanti avvenimenti l'hanno portata lì, in quella doccia, di quel albergo, di quella città. Avvenimenti e persone che non avrebbe mai creduto di avere la possibilità di vivere ed incontrare. Esperienze che le hanno cambiato il carattere, formandolo, e che l'hanno fatta crescere e provare emozioni che mai avrebbe pensato esistere. La vita le aveva riservato una grandissima sorpresa!

Dopo aver spento lo scroscio d'acqua, avvolge il suo corpo in un asciugamano e si dirige verso l'angolo della stanza in cui la sera precedente ha adagiato la sua valigia.

È arrivata molto tardi. Il volo che l'ha portata da Toronto a Londra ha ritardato notevolmente il suo decollo, facendola anche spazientire quando vedeva i suoi bei programmi di iniziazione alla vita della capitale inglese svanire come fumo al vento. Non le è mai capitata un'opportunità del genere: partire, lasciandosi tutto alle spalle, iniziando un qualcosa di nuovo senza il peso delle responsabilità, cogliendo al volo l'occasione di vivere un sogno.

E Londra le avrebbe dato questa possibilità!

Mentre se ne stava seduta nella sala d'attesa davanti al suo gate nel vastissimo aeroporto canadese, non era riuscita a non ripercorrere con la mente la fase della sua vita legata alla G-Major, pur sapendo, come le aveva ricordato lo stesso Darius spesse volte, che ormai era finita. La mente attraversava quei antri e quegli studi così ben conosciuti, indugiando su ogni loro particolare, augurandosi, da un lato di non dimenticarli mai, dall'altro di incontrarne altri in futuro che per lei avrebbero potuto assumere l'importanza di quelli lasciati, perché sapeva benissimo, e anche tutto il suo pubblico ne era al corrente, non ne dubitava, che quel luogo non era solo il suo posto di lavoro, ma era stato anche teatro di mille schermaglie amorose tra lei e l'uomo che le aveva cambiato la vita.

Ormai vestita, prende la sua tracolla preferita e la sua chitarra, pur non sapendo se il primo giorno le possa tornare utile, e si avvia verso l'uscio.

Chiudendosi la porta della stanza d'albergo alle spalle ha come la sensazione che non stia chiudendo solo una semplice porta dietro di sé, ma un'intera parte della sua vita, legata ad una grande città del Canada, per abbracciarne un'altra parte nella grande metropoli londinese.

:

Con un sorriso a 34 denti e con il cuore leggero, cammina per le strade della metropoli, sapendo per sentito dire che la Burbancy Records si trova a pochi isolati dal suo alloggio. La paura di perdersi non la disturba minimamente poiché la consapevolezza di essere in un momento fiorente della sua vita l'ha messa a tacere.

_Il traffico delle 8 del mattino è intenso anche qui_/i, pensa, i_chissà che ore sono adesso a Toronto…Magari lì stanno ancora dormendo. Sai che risate se lì è l'alba e io già sono sveglia? Tutti sanno che sono una dormigliona, chissà cosa mi direbbero se glielo dicessi._ I pensieri sono l'unica cosa che le tiene compagnia, oltre a tutto il baccano del ingorgo che si sta venendo a formare proprio dinanzi ai suoi occhi. Inizia a ridere da sola quando adocchia alcuni autobus rossi, tipici della città inglese, che da piccola adorava vedere in tv.

Un altro sogno divenuto realtà!

Ed ecco che scorge la maestosa entrata della sua nuova casa discografica. Non riesce ad evitare a se stessa di piantarsi lì dove si trova, in mezzo al marciapiede di una strada, che per lei ancora non ha un nome. Il cuore inizia a galopparle nel petto. Le mani iniziano ad inumidirsi dall'ansia che improvvisamente la assale.

Non sempre affrontare l'ignoto è una cosa facile. Anzi, quasi sempre, è come se il peggiore degli incubi si fosse tramutato in realtà rendendo difficile il discernere tra ciò che è realmente presente e ciò che è mutato dalla fantasia in realtà.

Se solo avesse accettato l'offerta di Nicolette, che le aveva proposto di andarla a prendere e "scortarla" lì. Ma no! Aveva risposto di voler approfittare della scarsa notorietà della quale godeva in quello stato per godersi la vita cittadina, prima di dover essere accompagnata da altri in ogni dove. Nicolette però aveva obiettato che la sua notorietà a Londra era già alquanto estesa, ma forse non l'avrebbero ancora fermata per le strade, perché non tutti sapevano quale faccia avesse l'autrice di canzoni molto note tra il pubblico.

Lasciatasi prendere dal labirinto di ricordi concatenati in cui la sua mente è scivolata, non si accorge che una donna le si sta avvicinando, finché questa non le poggia una mano sulla spalla, facendola spaventare.

"Oddio Jude, mi dispiace tanto. Non era mia intenzione spaventarti. Ti ho vista impalata qui dalla finestra del mio ufficio e ho pensato di venire a vedere perché non entravi," Jude si è già voltata e davanti a sé ha trovato a fronteggiarla niente di meno che Nicolette,

"Ciao Nicolette, ero immersa nei miei pensieri. Non ti ho sentita arrivare," esordisce. "Spero di non essermi trattenuta qui troppo a lungo. Non vorrei essere in ritardo il mio primo giorno!"

"Tranquilla. Mancano 10 minuti alle nove. Sei in perfetto orario. Da vera professionista quale sei," il sorriso che si specchia sul volto di Nicoletta la rasserena parecchio e le da' il coraggio di avviarsi verso l'ingresso, al seguito della donna che le ha proposto quel contratto vantaggioso meno di una settimana prima.

Mentre si avvicinano a quella porta a quattro ante, ognuna delle quali formata unicamente da un pezzo di vetro trasparente, ai lati della quale si innalza una grande "B" simile a quella che aveva intravisto sul tesserino che Nicolette le aveva porto il giorno del loro primo incontro, le due non scambiano parola. Nicolette forse è a conoscenza del disagio della nuova artista e preferisce lasciarle il suo tempo per assimilare tutte le novità della sua vita.

Jude invece non sta assimilando proprio nulla, sta solo pensando che tutto quello che le sta davanti è troppo per lei. Più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettata. Tutto quel edificio è occupato da uffici e studi che presto avrebbero dato vita al suo quarto album. In quel edificio c'è il suo nuovo capo, il suo nuovo produttore, il suo nuovo futuro.

Quando aveva firmato il contratto non si era resa conto del grandissimo cambiamento che l'attendeva. Della diversità delle due esistenze delle case discografiche, ma ora trovarsi nell'ingresso, o per meglio dire, nel grande atrio, che sembrava una piazza, le fa capire quanto tutto sia diverso. Quanto ciò che la aspetta è unico. Raro. Irripetibile. Il sogno di una vita!

:

Sono ormai le nove e un quarto e non c'è ancora traccia del suo nuovo capo. Si trova nel suo ufficio, seduta dinanzi ad una imponente scrivania insieme a Nicolette.

Da quando sono arrivate alla Burbancy Records, Nicolette le ha mostra il piano terra, spiegandole che lì vi si trovano gli uffici degli addetti alle pubbliche relazioni, i vari uffici delle numerosi assistenti amministrative e, più importante di tutti, la reception.

Jude, appena entrata lì, non si sarebbe aspettata di trovarsi davanti una postazione più suntuosa e grande di quella che Darius aveva allestito una volta che la G-Major era stata rinnovata. Ma non sapeva quanto si sbagliava. Se Sadie poco tempo prima fossa stata al suo posto, avrebbe sicuramente pensato che se avesse lavorato a Londra e non a Toronto, non si sarebbe mai sognata di lavorare sodo per ottenere quella promozione tanto agognata in Canada.

Nel grande atrio della nuova casa discografica, una grande superficie circolare ne occupava la parte posteriore, ai lati della quale si aprivano, da un lato le scale mobile, dall'altro quelle normali. La circonferenza formata da quel ripiano che sporgeva da una massa di marmo, era aperta sul retro e cava al centro, per permettere ai vari segretari di poter assumere le proprie postazioni. Ad una primo occhiata Jude ne aveva contati una decina e aveva notato che davanti alla postazione di ciascuno si trovava una bandierina di colore diverso. Nicoletta aveva ben esplicato la funzione di ciascun colore, ma Jude non ne ricordava nessuno già quando presero l'ascensore per andare all'ultimo piano, dove logicamente si trovava il capo.

Ora se ne sta comodamente seduta a guardare fuori dalla finestra che le si trova di fronte. La parete è stata completamente sostituita dalla doppia lastra di vetro non infrangibile.

"Scusaci per l'attesa Jude. È che sono delle giornate davvero importanti, e il Signor Kingsley è molto preso nell'organizzare tutto al meglio." È Nicolette a parlare, cercando di intrattenerla e anche di farla ambientare in fretta. "Sai ci sono delle conferenze stampa da preparare perché, come saprai, bisogna anche tenere informato il mondo esterno sul procedere dei vari album che vengono prodotti qui. Presto anche per te si organizzerà una conferenza stampa."

"Per me?" La interrompe Jude incredula a quelle parole. Certo, si aspettava che avrebbero reso noto che aveva firmato un contratto con loro, ma sperava che questo sarebbe accaduto quando aveva già iniziato a lavorare a qualcosa di nuovo, in modo da poterlo già far sentire, oppure che avrebbero prima sondato il terreno facendola esibire da qualche parte.

"Sì, Kingsley vuole che tutti sappiano del tuo trasferimento a Londra perché vuole vedere quale sia la reazione dei fan." Evidentemente si è sbagliata.

"Ma non sarebbero meglio dei concerti?" Azzarda timida.

"Forse ci saranno anche quelli, ma ne devi parlare con Kingsley. Io non so tutto purtroppo." _Ma certo è solo una che recluta i nuovi artisti._ "Allora com'è andata la tua prima notte a Londra? Hai già guardato per qualche appartamento o hai deciso di rimanere in albergo per il momento?"  
"Sinceramente non ho avuto tempo di guardarmi intorno per un appartamento, ma ne avevo individuato uno mentre era ancora a Toronto. Gli passerò a dare un'occhiata più tardi credo. Non mi va di rimanere molto in albergo."

"Gli alberghi offrono tanti confort e sono molto accoglienti, specialmente se all'entrata presentano un numero spropositato di stelle. Il lusso conforta parecchio, bella mia!" _Darius? Ma come fa ad essere anche lui a Londra? _

Si gira per dare un'occhiata alla persona che le sembra così tanto familiare, ma quello che si trova davanti è un ragazzo giovane, sulla trentina, forse poco più, che le si sta avvicinando con la mano tesa. "Signorina Harrison suppongo?" Asserisce con la testa. "E' un piacere incontrarla finalmente. Io sono Adrian Kingsley, figlio di Arthur, proprietario di tutta la baracca. Purtroppo mio padre è in Italia per un viaggio di lavoro. Lo sostituisco io." Le sorride. "Spero che il suo volo sia andato bene e che Londra l'abbia accolta nel modo in cui si aspettava."  
"Oh sì, è andato tutto benissimo, grazie. È un piacere per me essere qui!" Adrian aggira la scrivania non distogliendo da lei mai lo sguardo. Ha i capelli di un biondo cenere, folti ma non troppo lunghi. Gli occhi sono di un verde molto leggero. Indossa un paio di jeans scuri con sopra una camicia ben stirata azzurra. Per concludere, le spalle sono cinte da una giacca del colore dei jeans. Sportività ed eleganza confluiscono insieme e armonizzano perfettamente sul copro lievemente palestrato del suo nuovo capo.

"Ed è un piacere per noi averti!" Adrian si accomoda alla scrivania. "Sicuramente conosci già Nicolette, che è stata così gentile da venire da te a Toronto per farti la nostra offerta. Forse ti avrà già accennato qualcosa del modo in cui abbiamo intenzione di procedere nei prossimi giorni, ma ora ti illustrerò tutto con calma." Apre una cartellina che la sua segretaria deve avergli lasciato pronta per l'uso. "Allora, innanzitutto, credo tu sia curiosa di conoscere il tuo nuovo produttore. Sarà la persona più importante per te d'ora in poi e ti assicuro che è un persona qualificata tanto quanto Tom Quincy." Abbassa lo sguardo per apporre qualche firma ai documenti che ha cacciato dalla cartellina. "Ti aiuterà a realizzare il tuo nuovo album e anche a scriverne le canzoni, se vuoi. È un coetaneo del tuo precedente produttore e, se non erro, i due si conoscono anche per motivi lavorativi. Quindi vorrei tranquillizzarti sul fatto che la continuità con il tuo precedente stile è garantita." Si ferma un istante, forse in attesa di una sua risposta?

Vedendo che questa non arriva, capisce che non ci sono domande e prosegue. "Tuttavia noi della Burbancy e in special modo Marcus Turner, il tuo produttore, vorremmo anche aprirci ad altri orizzonti." Jude si raddrizza sulla sedia per seguire più attentamente,

"Vorremmo in un certo senso far evolvere il tuo sound in un qualcosa che ti rappresenti, che sia Jude Harrison. Ora che hai alle spalle tre album e avrai sperimentato varie tecniche, vari arrangiamenti e vari strumenti, vorremmo provare a trovare quello che identifica te come persona, in modo da poter personalizzare tutta la tua musica, non so se mi spiego."

"Sì è tutto chiarissimo. E le dico anche che con Tommy…ehm, il signor Quincy, avevamo già iniziato questo tipo di lavoro di sperimentazione, che si evince anche dal mio ultimo album."

"E' proprio su quella linea che ci piacerebbe continuare." Adrian le sorride, contento di aver già trovato un punto d'incontro con la sua nuova artista. "Appena finiamo qui, andrai direttamente in studio, così conoscerai Marcus, che già ti aspetta."

"Ok!" Sussurra.  
"Ora veniamo alla parte un po' più scomoda, se mi permetti di definirla così. Dobbiamo in qualche modo rendere pubblico questo tuo arrivo qui da noi. Non per la pubblicità, che sempre fa comodo, ma soprattutto per i tuoi fan e tastare così il terreno. Penso tu capisca cosa intendo. Avremmo organizzato una conferenza stampa per te dopodomani, in cui ci saremo presenti io, mio padre, Marcus e anche tu dovresti presiedere. Mi rendo conto che il tuo concerto di addio da Toronto possa essere bastato per rendere nota questa svolta, ma noi vorremmo evidenziarla esponendo anche il tuo piano di lavoro e quello di Marcus. Sai ci piace molto tenere informato il pubblico dei progressi dei loro beniamini. Di solito usiamo anche i comunicati stampa per questo, ma credo che come prima volta ci voglia la conferenza. Spero tu sia d'accordo e che ci sarai." La guarda insistentemente.

"Non mi piacciono molto queste cose pubbliche, ma se è necessario ci sarò." Risponde forzata. "Scusi se glielo chiedo, ma qualche concerto non è in programma?"

"Stavo quasi per dimenticarlo. Hai fatto bene a ricordarmelo! Allora i concerti ci saranno, anche se all'inizio avevamo pensato a qualcosa di più raccolto, come ad esempio un giro per i locali di Londra e dintorni, in modo da darti la possibilità di interagire con il pubblico e contemporaneamente lavorare alla tua musica. Tuttavia non possiamo muoverci in questo senso finché non troverai dei musicisti che suoneranno con te." _Avevo dimenticato di aver lasciato a Toronto anche gli SME. _"Se hai già qualche nome da farci, lo accettiamo volentieri. Per il resto ci daremo un'occhiata intorno."

"Va bene. Grazie. Sa per me il rapporto col pubblico è la cosa più importante. Faccio musica perché la voglio portare lì fuori per comunicare qualcosa al mondo. E se il mondo non è pronto ad ascoltarmi, mi basta anche aiutare una sola anima che si apre a me."

"Sapere perché si fa questo mestiere è una gran cosa Jude. Vedi di non dimenticartelo mai." Detto questo Adrian si alza e le porge una mano. "Ora mi devi scusare, ma ci sono tante altre cose cui devo pensare. Per qualsiasi problema rivolgiti a Nicolette che si prenderà cura di te. Noi ci vedremo alla conferenza stampa. Ora vai nello studio G, che Marcus ti aspetta." Si dirige verso la porta. "E' stato un vero piacere Jude. Nicolette."  
"Anche per me, grazie di tutto," ma le parole restano inascoltate perché Adrian Kingsley è già svanito nel nulla.

:

Lo studio G è uno degli studi del secondo piano, essendo questi disposti in ordine ascendente a seconda della loro importanza, tre per ogni piano.

Considerando le sue precedenti esperienze, Jude si sarebbe aspettata che uno studio denominato secondo la settima lettera del alfabeto fosse piccolo e poco attrezzato, ma quando era arrivata dinanzi alla porta a vetri, che a fronte recava il nome cercato, ne era rimasta sconvolta.

Entrando si era resa conto che lo studio G della Burbancy Records era ancora più grande dello studio A della G-Major. Tuttavia la maggiore grandezza non era indice di una maggiore professionalità degli attrezzi con cui avrebbe lavorato, ma semplicemente di una maggiore comodità per coloro che lo avrebbero occupato. Era questa la consapevolezza che aveva raggiunto nel vedere, davanti al mixer, al posto delle semplici sedie cui era abituata, tre poltrone in pelle. Dando una rapida occhiata si era accorta anche del fatto che non vi era nessuno altro, oltre a lei, nell'ambiente.

_Un'altra attesa…fantastico! Cominciamo proprio alla grande. In questa città sembrano proprio tutti essere ancora più ritardatari della sottoscritta._

Dopo aver atteso pazientemente per vari minuti, ormai scocciata dal ritardo del suo nuovo produttore, Jude decide di agire e fare qualcosa. Prende il fodero della chitarra dal sito vicino alla porta in cui l'ha lasciata ed estrae la sua fedele compagna per adagiarsela sulle gambe dopo essersi comodamente seduta per terra con le gambe intrecciate.

Il conforto che prova nel percepire quello strumento così familiare sulle proprie gambe, la prende quasi alla sprovvista.

Sapeva benissimo, ancor prima di partire, che molte cose sarebbero cambiate andando a Londra, ma solo ora forse si rende conto di quanto abbia fatto tutto in fretta. Di come abbia rinunciato alla sua vita nel giro di due giorni. Ed è il prendere coscienza che ora le fa male più di tutto. È convinta che per niente al mondo desidererebbe non essere lì dov'è, ma è convinta anche di un'altra cosa: e cioè che se potesse tornare indietro, forse avrebbe indugiato qualche altro istante nella felicità che si prova quando tutti i propri sogni si realizzano e prendono consistenza dinanzi ad occhi increduli.

Senza nemmeno accorgersene ha iniziato a strimpellare la chitarra, evocando qualche sporadico accordo, che di lì a breve diventerà parte integrante di una nuova melodia.

Forse è proprio questo quello di cui ora ha bisogno: di una canzone. E dopo aver trovato la melodia, sa già da adesso che si dedicherà a scriverne il testo.

Il processo creativo è ormai iniziato e spera davvero di cuore che nessuno lo interrompa.

"Cosa sta facendo seduta lì per terra? Ci sono le poltrone per sedersi e comporre. Perché lei sta componendo vero?" Una voce la distrae dal percepire il suono che stava inseguendo.

"Stavo componendo…" Alzando lo sguardo, si trova davanti un ragazzo sui venticinque anni, che la fissa dal ciglio della porta. "Ma ora la magia è rotta!"

Si alza da terra non lasciando la chitarra e si avvicina al suo fodero per riporvela nuovamente.

"No, non la metta via. Quale modo migliore di iniziare a conoscerci se non quello di lavorare sulla musica?" Sul volto del ragazzo, che non doveva essere altri se non Marcus Turner, si disegna un sorriso.

"Come vuole lei." Jude non aveva intenzione di essere scortese, ma l'accaduto l'ha infastidita più del dovuto.

Non è abituata ad essere interrotta così bruscamente quando è alla ricerca di un qualcosa, che le donerebbe l'ispirazione e il guizzo giusto per procedere e creare un nuovo pezzo fenomenale in cinque minuti. Forse è lei che quando si tratta di musica inizia a pensare in maniera contorta, ma sa per certo che un artista in fase di creazione non va mai interrotto.

"Le chiedo scusa se l'ho fatta attendere." Apparentemente Marcus non si è accorto di nulla. Lo deduce chiaramente dal modo disinvolto con il quale le parla, mentre prende posto su una delle tre poltrone. "Ero in riunione e purtroppo mi hanno trattenuto. Devo dirle che sono molto contento di avere la possibilità di lavorare con lei. Ho sentito il remix dell'ultimo album, che ha recentemente ripubblicato con l'aiuto attivo di Tom Quincy, e devo fare i miei più sentiti complimenti ad entrambi."

"La ringrazio!" Risponde sottovoce.

"Si figuri." Marcus le regala un altro sorriso. "Allora su cosa stavi lavorando? Spero non ti dispiaccia che passi al TU dopo due minuti che ci conosciamo, ma credo che sia un'attenuante a mio favore la stretta collaborazione che ci attende."

"Non c'è problema. Faccia pure!" Certo che questo tipo è un po' logorroico.

"Grazie, ma insisto che anche tu mi parli allo stesso modo e che mi chiami Marcus."

"D'accordo."

"Bene! Allora, finiti i convenevoli, veniamo a noi." Finalmente è finita quella tortura formale, che non le piace affatto ripetere ogni qual volta inizia un qualcosa di nuovo. Preferisce mille volte di più l'atmosfera familiare che si respira dopo alcuni mesi passati a stretto contatto. "Hai già scritto le parole per la melodia che stavi suonando?"  
"No, in realtà cercavo di inseguire delle note e degli accordi per formare un canovaccio tonale nel quale inscrivere melodia e parole." Lo sguardo che incrocia nel pronunciare quelle parole la lascia interdetta.

"Quindi vorresti iniziare a lavorare sulla melodia, prima ancora di avere il testo pronto?"

"E' la melodia che parla al cuore delle persone, le parole invece parlano con la razionalità delle stesse. E io voglio arrivare al cuore prima ancora di arrivare alla mente."

Gli occhi di Marcus si sgranano all'udire quelle parole così profonde e così decise da una diciottenne. Intuisce già da ora, che il cammino che ha davanti con Jude Harrison non sarà uguale a nessun altro percorso prima di allora. E che lo farà maturare più di quanto avrebbe sperato, artisticamente parlando. Tuttavia, per non farle rendere conto del disagio che le ha fatto provare dopo nemmeno dieci minuti di lavoro, fa finta di credere che ciò che ritiene giusto la ragazza non lo sia affatto.

"E perché invece non proviamo prima a lavorare sul testo e poi cerchiamo la melodia, provando a dare la stessa importanza a musica e parole?" Per non rischiare di fare la figura della saputella, Jude tace e non esprime le sue riserve riguardo a questo modo di procedere.

_Proviamo a lavorare in modo diverso Jude. Città diversa, casa discografica diversa, produttore diverso…_Inavvertitamente un'idea si fa strada nella sua mente. Più che un'idea, sarebbe meglio dire che la luce si fa spazio nelle tenebre, che hanno avvolto la sua mente sino a quel preciso istante in cui Tom Quincy non le ha attraversate. È da quella mattina che non ci pensa. O meglio, che tenta di non ricordare cosa significasse averlo accanto. O cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se solo lei gli avesse permesso di seguirla per davvero…

Ma purtroppo non si può sfuggire per sempre ai proprio fantasmi, specialmente quando hanno quel aspetto e ti hanno fatta sentire in un modo che non sei nemmeno in grado di definire.

"E' tutto a posto Jude?"

Ecco che le parole di Marcus sembrano cadere nel vuoto e non destare in lei alcuna reazione. Potrebbe continuare a fingere e a provare a lavorare con Marcus continuando a ritenere che tutte le cose che lei crede esatte siano frutto delle sue convinzioni, ma non ci sarebbe voluto molto per capire quello che Marcus ha già intuito dopo un misero scambio di battute.

Il suo modo di lavorare così come il suo modo di vivere la musica provengono tutte dagli insegnamenti e dal rapporto stretto che ha condiviso con una persona. Non una persona qualsiasi, ma Tom Quincy. E sostituire un pilastro della sua vita, l'uomo che da sempre ama, il produttore che tutti rispettano, non sarà una cosa facile per Marcus, che si trova a doversi confrontare con un altro metodo, mentalità e rapporto produttore-artista, ma soprattutto per Jude, che sino a questo istante non si era ancora resa conto che al suo cospetto non c'era più lui, ma Marcus Turner.

TBC...


End file.
